Celebrando en París
by CieloDistante
Summary: Hermione tenía una cita, programada para el día de Navidad, pero él llegaba tarde. Ella estaba por dar media vuelta e irse, hasta que recibió una sorpresa que nunca esperó. Su novio había hecho esa noche inolvidable, y la magia de su amor se mostraba en cada detalle que le hacía.


**Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._**

 ** _Título; "Celebrando en París"._ Espero que lo disfruten ;D.**

* * *

 _ **~Solo una cita~**_

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde diablos está él? – Ella taconeó su bota por enésima vez, mirando su reloj de muñeca, con el tic tac imaginario que no podía dejar de escuchar. – Dijo a las ocho, ya son las nueve y media.

Como desearía tener un giratiempo ahora, por lo menos para evitar aceptar ese acuerdo de reunirse en esas condiciones. No podía discernir el cómo fue que la había engatusado para que pensara que era una buena idea el llegar a París sin la compañía del otro, o el reunirse en alguna parte no decidida de la Torre Eiffel, sobre todo cuando era evidente que uno de ellos no llegaría a tiempo.

Estaba haciéndose tarde, y él, la persona que propuso todo esto, estaba por ningún lado. Tampoco podía ir por las autoridades, o usar sus métodos para encontrarlo, pues el muy descarado le había enviado una carta mágica para que no hiciera nada de eso, veinte minutos después de la hora acordada.

Aún podía sentir su corazón galopando a mil al recordar el momento en que vio esa hoja de papel volar sobre todos los muggles, danzando y deslizándose de tal manera que no podría ser posible sin magia. Estaba asustada de que alguno de ellos lo vieran, su anormalidad, pero peor fue cuando se detuvo flotando frente a sus ojos, como si fuera una burla a todas las leyes de precaución existentes. Había atrapado el escurridizo papel, abriéndolo para leer la nota que evidentemente fue dejada a ella, y tan pronto terminó quiso hacerla pelota y arrojarla sobre la cabeza del causante de escribirla.

¿Qué demonios quería decir con qué se quedara en donde estaba, y qué por nada del mundo saliera de la torre hasta que él se volviera a contactar? Sabía lo que leía, era más que claro, pero su mente, y corta paciencia, estaban haciendo estragos para buscar maneras de hacerle pagar la arrogancia de ese hombre. Eso más parecía un mensaje de un jefe a un subordinado, una clara orden que ella hubiera ignorado sino fuera porque se trataba de él, su novio.

Lo amaba, mucho más de lo que su propia cordura soportaba, pero había veces en que quería meterlo en una caja, en donde no pudiera hacer de sus locuras, ni de preocuparla hasta la muerte.

Habían transcurrido otros veinte minutos más a la lista del tiempo de espera, y ella se estaba cansando de disfrutar la hermosa vista del paisaje sola. Se suponía que esto era algo que compartiera con su amado, no que estuviera vagando indecisa por todo el piso mientras observaba las luces de los edificios, un claro ejemplo de personas que si estaban disfrutando en compañía de sus seres queridos. El tan solo ver eso le incomodaba un poco, pero ella se había prometido el no permitir pensar en el dolor que había dejado la muerte de sus padres, algo que afectaba más en esas fechas festivas, o que lloraría en el recuerdo de lo que tuvo que hacer para protegerlos de la guerra. Al menos por hoy no quería tener que deprimirse con el pasado, por Blaise también.

Fue entonces que un ardor le pinchó la mano, de un papel ahora arrugado que estaba expulsando una reacción cálida entre sus dedos. Ella acercó la hoja a sus ojos, alzando sus cejas al ver como las letras desaparecían y eran cambiadas por otras. Eran indicaciones, por lo que veía, pero ella no entendía lo que quería decir con "Ascensor, Piso M". Fue de todas maneras a donde el elevador estaba, esperando encontrar una pista en ese juego de adivinanzas que su novio le estaba proponiendo. Estaba segura que la torre solo tenía tres pisos, y ninguno designado en letras.

\- Señorita, tome una flor. - Una muchacha la detuvo para regalarle una rosa, algo que iba a rechazar si no fuera porque le había aclarado que era un obsequio de época. Al parecer lo hacían en esas fechas, y tenían otras promociones como pequeñas campañillas para Año Nuevo, o el chocolate para San Valentín, y la chica estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, porque ella ya estaba imaginándose el volver de nuevo para esos días, junto a Blaise.

\- Mercy.

Era raro, pensó ya dentro del ascensor, le estaba dando vueltas a la rosa aún sin comprender el motivo de cortar algo tan hermoso y dárselo a extraños solo para conseguir más clientela. Conocía las estrategias de negocio muy bien, o su cabeza lo hacía, pero su corazón seguía sin darle sentido a eso. La concentración en la flor fue una mera distracción, una espera hasta que todas las personas salieran del elevador, y así poder buscar el dichoso botón misterioso. No fue difícil encontrarlo, aunque sospechaba que la magia que lo rodeaba, estaba creada para evitar que los no mágicos lo vieran. Quizás hayan precauciones extras escondidas por ahí, solo para que ningún muggle logre poner un pie en el piso desconocido.

...Aunque hubiera sido fantástico que hubiera sido un poco más complicado el mecanismo, un verdadero reto para su cerebro, pues le era muy simple el solo ver como las puertas se abrían, y ya tener la cara de su amado observándola del otro lado, esperándola. - Blaise.

Sus ojos brillaron, y le dio esa sonrisa ladeada que hacía que sus pelos se erizaran. - Hola, Mio Amore. ¿Disfrutas la noche?

\- Dos horas, Blaise, me has hecho esperar casi dos horas. ¡Estaba preocupada!

\- ¿Pero lo valió?

Navidad, se recordó, hoy era un día especial como para embarrarlo al matar a su novio. Cerró los ojos para pensar en cosas bonitas, buscando en su mente la paciencia que no sentía.

Ella le dio la rosa, poniéndola con brusquedad en su pecho. Frunció el ceño molesta, y le dijo con sarcasmo. - Feliz Navidad.

\- Oh pero mira… es la linda flor que están regalando abajo. ¿Me la das?

\- Es linda, pero no es mi favorita.

\- No, claro que no. – Él se mostraba divertido de verla enfurruñada, para nada temeroso de que ella pudiera terminar su relación, o mandarlo a volar, literalmente. No, solo tenía esa descarada sonrisa abrumadora que usaba para seducirla. - Tu prefieres las orquídeas.

Blaise entonces se movió, dejándole ver un ramo de orquídeas blancas que tenía oculto tras su espalda. Él se encorvó como caballero, dándola las flores como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento para dárselas, y le sonrió con coquetería porque sabía que ese detalle podía desaparecer parte de su ira. Tch. – Lo tenias todo planeado ¿No?

Él le guiñó un ojo en respuesta, besando su mano como en los cuentos de princesas y caballeros, y poniendo el ramo entre sus dedos. Y así de simple la tenía de nuevo entre sus engañosas garras astutas... no que ella fuera a olvidar la discusión solo por eso.

\- Pero por supuesto, no podría encantar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo si no usara todo mi arsenal.

\- Presumido. – Y aún así no podía evitar que sus labios se estremecieran, en una sonrisa que no quería dejar salir.

00000000000000000000000

\- ¿Qué tal la comida? – Blaise le preguntó luego de terminar el postre, sorbiendo el último líquido de vino que le quedaba de su copa.

\- Deliciosa. - Y era verdad, aunque más le sorprendía el restaurant mágico en el que estaban. No sabía que la Torre Eiffel tenía esos lugares, incluso siendo la bruja más inteligente, y menos que fuera tan elegante que casi no pareciera ser del mundo mágico... con la excepción de la magia que hacía aparecer y desaparecer el menú y los platos, tan parecida a la de Hogwarts, claro está. Quizás si tenían formas de engañar a cualquier muggle que pudiera escurrirse por ahí, porque solo había magia en donde los pequeños detalles estaban.

Y ese lugar no solo no era fácil de encontrar, pero también se debía de pedir reservaciones meses antes, según el folleto que leyó al pasar por la entrada, y ella tenía que hacerse la pregunta. ¿Hace cuanto que Blaise estaba planeando esta cita?

 **¡Bam! ¡Boom!**

Ella volteó a ver la ventana, donde se podían ver las luces de los fuegos artificiales iluminando la noche. Olvidó momentáneamente de exponerle su duda, sobre todo. Quería saber por qué se tomó tantas molestias para esta cita en particular, cuando las anteriores no eran tan lujosas, algo de lo que no se quejaba, o preguntarle si había tenido problemas para organizarla, a pesar de que sabía que no diría nada de ser así... cosas de hombres. Amaba las salidas al cine, los paseos en el parque o solamente disfrutar una lectura en la cama, junto a él, y no creía haber demostrado que necesitara algo más. Temía que ella hubiera hecho algo para hacerle creer que él debía esforzarse para complacerla, sobre todo si tuvo algún inconveniente para conseguir esa mesa.

Hermione abrió la boca, lista para tener esa conversación, cuando un Blaise arrodillado a su lado la distrajo. Ella iba a pararse, ir a ver si estaba bien, pero él habló primero, adelantándose a todos sus movimientos. - Hermione Jaen Granger, sabes que fui un idiota por como te trate en el colegio, y no entendía mucho de los sentimientos, así que vuelvo a darte una disculpa por haber sido un chico altivo que solo le interesaba las mujeres. Fue un choque cada día, en las citas en la que ambos teníamos diferentes opiniones, o en las ocasiones en que peleábamos con el otro, aunque nada nunca pudo hacer que cambiara lo que sentía por ti. Me hiciste admirar la verdadera belleza, y atesorar los buenos recuerdos, por eso no puedo dejar que otro día pase sin preguntártelo. Mio dolce, ¿Harías el honor de aceptar a este hombre, con todas sus equivocaciones y payasadas, y convertirte en su esposa?

Esto... no era cierto ¿Verdad? Ella no dejaba de abrir mucho los ojos, y su boca estaba tartamudeando palabras que su cerebro apenas podía entender. Blaise, su Baise, ¿Estaba proponiéndole matrimonio? ¿El mismo Blaise que le había dicho que nunca se casaría porque odiaba el compromiso? Era, una broma ¿Cierto? Esperaba que no, porque su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido como para serlo. - Si...

Blaise estaba entrando en pánico en su silencio, buscando el anillo para volver a pedirle a esa mujer que se casara con él, cuando escuchó sus palabras. - ¿Qué?

\- S-si, si, acepto. - Ella se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Blaise, compartiendo el beso que sellaría su compromiso. Estaba llorando, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez era por felicidad. Las flores, el lujo, todo tenía sentido ahora, y ella no podía estar más emocionada por oír esas palabras de él, las que nunca en su vida creería poder escuchar. - Te amo, en serio, no sabes cuanto.

\- Puedo hacerme a la idea... ¿Viste que si valió la espera?

Ella se rio divertida, esta vez no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios, tampoco quería. Este hombre le había dado todo un mundo, desde la primera mirada hasta los más mínimos detalles. Todo en él, y ahora le había dado el mejor obsequio de Navidad; compartir una vida juntos.

Fue entonces que notó que las luces afuera estaban tomando forma de una rosa, un anillo y un corazón, y ella volteó a ver a Blaise con una ceja levantada. - ¿Qué tanto lo planeaste?

\- ¿Quien sabe? Tiendo a olvidar cosas cuando me besas.

\- Yo no... - Pero él la calló con un beso, abrazándola con tanta ternura que hacía que olvidara todo. Lo único que no pudo dejar de observar era como el último fuego artificial volaba en la oscuridad, solo para explotar en un "También te amo, Amore", y en ese momento supo entonces que él había estado cien pasos por delante de ella, haciendo todo lo posible para darle esa sorpresa.

Él estuvo planeando hacer inolvidable esa celebración en París, y lo había conseguido.


End file.
